The Story Of Mafanikio
by Mafanikio
Summary: A lion wakes up in a den belonging to a pride of lions. The lion does not remember anything about himself, his past and overall, who he is. The King of the pride calls him Mafanikio. Follow Mafanikio on his journey to find his identity. Will this lead Mafanikio to familiar faces in the Pridelands?
1. The awakening of the lion

Hatua = Action.

 **Lion king**

 **The tale of** **Mafanikio**

 **Chapter one. The awakening of the lion.**

Darkness and muffled voices, that's all he can hear. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt like they have been glued together. When he finally opened his eyes, his vision was filled with lots of burred colours. After focusing, he noticed the burred colours actually were faces of many lionesses. His body hurting, his head spinning, he looked around. He lay in a brightly lit den, paintings covered the walls around him.

"How are you feeling?" came a voice. He looked to his left to see a beautiful lioness stood next to him. She had purple eyes, pale cream like fur coved her slender body.

"Err..fine", he crocked, his voice wasn't recognisable.

"I understand you're confused. You've been in a coma for two months…", before the purple eyed lioness could continue, she was interrupted by a growl from behind him.

He looked up to see a large lion standing in the entrance on the den. He had a large muscular build, dark green eyes. His powerful body supported a long, thick brown mane and cream fur.

The large male snarled, "I am king Hatua, May I asked a few questions rogue", it sounded more like a demand.

"Ok", that all he could say.

The large lion strolled up to him and sat in front of him, the brown maned lion's eyes remanded on him through all the slow process of the movement.

"Who are you and where have you come from?" the lion growled.

He opened his mouth to speak, that was when he found that he actually has no idea who he was.

"I..I don't know", he found himself stuttering. He thought harder and harder, there was no memory of who he is and where he came from.

The lion in front of him, looked him up and down before speaking, "any other circumstances I would not believe you, but as you suffer from serious head injuries I would be more likely to believe your current statement lion", the lion announced, "for now I will save judgment until you recover physically. As for you memories, I shall leave that to the great kings of the past. As for now lion, I shall name you Mafanikio". I lion smiled before leaving the den.

 **Thankyou for reading my first chapter. Sorry it was a short chapter. Please review and comment, it helps a lot ;) see next time.**


	2. Moving On

**Sorry guys, been busy with collage. On Monday 20** **th** **February, one out of two of my guinea pigs, Hazel died after a long illness. I would like to write this chapter in her memory. I would like to introduce some new charters that have been my guinea pigs in that have passed, (Patch, Stripe) and also like to introduce a lioness as Pippa, who is a guinea has been left behind when Hazel died (Going to get her a companion soon). Thankyou guys for your patience.**

 **Sorry is there are spelling mistakes, spell check hardly works.**

Kiraka = Patch

Kuhitajika = Desirable

Mstari = Stripe

Kipilpili = Peppery

 **Chapter 2. Who am I?**

 _Three weeks later_

Mafanikio and king Hatua stroled through the grass. Over the passed three weeks, Mafanikio had revovered really well. The lion only had a slight limp and the tip of his tale had a kink in it from when Mafanikio broken his tale and back left leg in his "accident", Yes, the pride called it an accident. It truned out that the king and a few lionesses were on patrol when they saw a strange lion struggling though a stampead of wilderbeast that was heading though a dried river bed. The king didnt want to get involved, but that was untill the strange lion climbed up onto the river bank and then passed out.

Mafanikio looked out to the horision. Who am I? That was the question. Does it actually matter anymore?

"Thinking?" came a voice.

Mafanikio spun round to see the king looking at him.

He sighed, "Yeah", he paused before continuing, "I was wondering, i cant rember anything. Does it matter anymore?", Mafanikio explained, looking down at the floor.

Hatua smiled, "you have proven to the pride that you have no idea who you are. You speak with so much wisdom Mafanikio, mabie you are right. Im not as young as i used to be so you shall stay and help me rule my pride", he spoke.

Mafanikio's eyes widdened, is he been accepted into the pride. Maybe this is an opportunity to start all over again. Spending the rest of his life wondering who he is, he might as well be living a life. He smiled, "Thankyou my king", Mafanikio said, bowing his head.

 _…_ _._

Mafanikio was accepted in to the pride with open arms. Mafanikio woke at sun rise, it seemed natural to wake up at drawn to sit on a hill to watch the sun rise in the morning. Then he would go on morning patrol with the king. He worked a lot with Hatua, from sorting affars out within the kingdom, to going on quests for the king to surrounding prides.

In his spare time, Mafanikio would hang out with a group of friends. There was, Hazel, a brown eyed lioness with light toes and under belly in contrast with her dark brown fur with a ginger tale tip. She was a chiled lioness but always love to have some fun. She also thinks her self of the leader of the group and pushes everyone out of the way when it comes to eating the kill at meal times, then complains that there isnt enough food. Then there was Pippa who was an orange fured lioness, lighter under belly and toes with blue eyes. She is a slightly nevous lioness and tended to stay in the backgroup within the group.

Then there is Kiraka, a quite old lion, dark brown fur and dark brown mane with a white patch on top. He also had a yellowly patch on his side. Kairaka is a layed back lion and spends most of his days keeping to himself but somtimes spends time with Mafanikio and the others. He is also the farther of king Hatua's late mate, Mstari. Mstari and her mother, Kuhitajika got mixed up in a hunting accident a few years ago leaving Kiraka and king Hatua widowers.

Lastly there is a lioness called, kipilpili. Kipilpili is known to be the most giddiest lioness Mafanikio has met (or he rembers meeting). She has a green eyes and light cream pelt with slightly darker cream toes and under belly. She is very outgoing and knows how to cheer people up.

The group spent their fee time lounging and exploring the lands.

...

 _One afternoon, 4 months later._

"I'm bored!" shouted a loud, annoying voice. Mafanikio groaned as he and Kiraka were woken from their afternoon naps.

"Really Kipilpili, could you find somthing to do, were trying to sleep here", morned Kiraka. He rolled from his underbelly onto his side streching, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Kiraka, Mafanikio", shouted King Hatua from behind.

Both males truned towards the king.

"You have to come quick, there are roges on the borders".

...

 **Thankyou guys for reading. Please review or coment, it helps alot. I hope you are enjoying the story. See ya next time ;)**


	3. A Familiar Face

**Hey guys. Sorry it been a while, ive been busy with things. Im sorry about some of the spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, I wrote it in different sections and my spell check is stupid so I keep missing bad spelling and grammar when checking though the chapter.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A familiar face**

 _(Mafanikio's point of view)._

They ran towards the borders.

Come on, seriously. He was starting to relax and chill a little, then random lions come a long to mess it up.

The three lions eventually reached the borders. Mafanikio could see a small group of lionesses in front of them. As he and the two older lions approached they roared at them.

The group of lionesses parted exposing a lioness who approached the three males. She has pale brown fur, featuring a darker brown stripe running down her face. She also has a cream chest, brownish-red eyes, with a notch in her left ear. I was also very clear that she was under weight, he could see her ribs sticking out of her fur. Her appearance, pelt and build was very similar thought out her group too.

Mafanikio could shake off the feeling they have met before. The question is where? How? When? Have they actually met before?

"Who are you, state your business and leave", snarled Hatua. He stood tall, with his hackels rasied.

The leading lioness strolled towards the king without any sign of fear. She stopped after reaching a few inches between her and the king.

The lionesses snarled, "I presume, you're king Hatua. My name is Zira…"

 _(Flash back)_

 _"_ _Zira"_

 _"_ _Oh, so alone"._

 _"_ _Zira"_

 _(End)_

Mafanikio shock his head. What is wrong with him? He thought as he stared at the dusty floor.

"What are you doing here?" shouted a voice.

Mafanikio's head shot up with is eyes wide to see Zira staring at him in shock horror. Her facial expression soon changed to anger.

It took a few seconds for him to find his voice, "Wha...what are you talking about?", he finally stuttered.

Zira still looked angrily at him, "Tell me why your here", she snarled.

"Enough", shouted Hatua, I said state your business then leave.

Zira tilted her head towards the king, "I want…I want YOU!".

Before anything could happen, Zira raised her paw and smacked the king across the throat. Mafanikio and Kiraka darted foward to assist the king only to be atacked by the oher lionesses.

Kiraka and Mafanikio charged forward to attact the lionesses. As they fought, Malfanikio searched for Zira. His eyes widened when he eventually, he ran towards her, ignoreing the claws lashing out at him and riping into his flesh.

"Zira", he snarled, the wind blew though his mane and around his face, "Get out of here".

"Ha ha ha ha", she crakeled with laughter, "This is has only begun".

Mafanikio frowned.

"No, this is not the begining", came a voice.

Zira and Mafanikio truned to see Hatua stumbling towards them, blood osing from his throat.

"Thiss.." he panted, he looked pale, "Is over". Then he charged over to Zira and jumped on her. They roled towards a cliff edge, Zira jumped of Hatua leaving him to roll off the edge. Mafanikio ran to help, only to find it to late. The king fell screeming, "Agggggg!".

 _(Flash back) "NOOOOOOOOO!", shouted a young cub who was looking over a stampeed of wilderbeasts (end)._

"NOOOOOOOO!, shouted Mafanikio as he watched the old king fall to his death.


End file.
